


Wounded Souls

by TribalMoogle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribalMoogle/pseuds/TribalMoogle
Summary: Kanon Lidel was a great Citadel guard, even as Lusic fell and she was taken captive by the Empire. Now that the world is shrouded in darkness, she has a new post in Lestallum. Everyday, she hopes against hope that it will be the day she's reunited with Ignis.





	1. The Return

A short time after darkness has begun to consume all of Eos… 

_Lestallum, the only city with light, the salvation of all. Hunters protect the outlying lands and serve as guards and chauffeurs to those less equipped._

_Many leaders have emerged, but none receive as much clout as Kanon Lidel. A former Citadel guard, she managed to save many lives as Lucis fell under attack. That was before she was taken as a prisoner of war by the Empire and brutally tortured._

_She wears the scars as a badge of honor. Especially the deep burn along her left shoulder draping down to her thumb like a jagged lightning bolt. Despite the many months in captivity, she never spilled any secrets. The horror of watching her homeland burn was almost enough to break her. All that kept her going was the hope that the one she cared for most had safely left before the attack. Ignis._

\------------------------------ 

She shook her head and leaned up against the alley wall. That was nearly a year ago now. News had reached her that Noctis was no longer around, devoured by the crystal. No news about his companions had come. Her duties kept her tied closely to Lestallum, and there was no time for personal missions when everyone was so displaced. Desperately, she hoped against hope that they were alright.

Through her time in the Citadel she had become close with them all, but with Ignis, it was different. What started out as friendship grew to content companionship and then, something more. They both had their duties, so time together was scarce. The others knew something was up, but they kept it to themselves, not willing to risk the comfortable dynamic they had settled into. She knew they were protective of each other and worried that a relationship with Ignis would upset the balance between the quartet.

They had tried to suppress their feelings, but it grew unbearable. She could recall how nervous she was about how he would react. They both seemed conflicted due to their positions and embarrassed at being unable to control their more basic desires.

\------------------------------ 

_18 months ago…_

_Kanon waits outside the Citadel training hall. Gladio and Ignis exchange blows audibly inside. She rubs her hands expectantly as she listens to them finishing up._

_The men exit the room, drenched in sweat not soaked up by the towels around their necks. They spy her and give a curt nod. She returns the gesture and looks up cautiously._

_“Hey, how was training?” Making small talk was unbearable._

_“Gladio bested me once again.”_

_“Hey, I’ve gotta make it realistic don’t I?” The pair’s friendly banter warms her heart. It’s so comfortable that she almost backs out. Almost…_

_“Ignis, can I talk to you?”_

_“Catch up with you guys later,” Gladio blurts as he heads for the showers._

_Ignis dabs his forehead as he approaches. “Something troubling you?”_

_Kanon continues to fidget. “There’s something I need to ask.” Ignis raises an eyebrow. “But I’m afraid if I do, it will change things.”_

_He cocks his head, unsure where the line of questioning is headed. “Anything we say or do has the potential for change. Ask away.” He politely offers._

_She bites her lip, his tenderness unbearable. “How do you… see me?”_

_He furrows his brow. “I’m not sure I understand. You are a fine member of the court. Anyone would be privileged to have you as a comrade. I, for one, am.”_

_She looks down, forlorn. “Comrade, huh?” She lets out a pathetic sigh. “So that’s it then.” She lowers her head to nod, unable to meet his gaze. “I’m sorry to have taken up your time.” She turns to leave but Ignis uncharismatically grabs her arm._

_“It’s not like you to be so formal. What’s this really about?” He forces her to turn as tears start to well over. The sight knocks him hard, he loosens his grip and takes her hand in his. She tenses at the tender touch then returns it shakily, still unwilling to look him in the eyes._

_Footsteps approach from down the hall. Ignis places his other hand at the small of her back, ushering her forward. “In here.” He guides her into a small prep room. She enters hurriedly and sits as Ignis shuts the door behind._

_She shakes upon the chair. Fists clenched at her knees. Tears flow unchecked. Ignis rushes to her side, distressed. He kneels to the ground, taking her hands in his, trying everything he can to comfort his friend._

_“What’s wrong? Tell me so I can help.” He pleads._

_She continues to weep and shake her head. Shots of laughter pierce through as she laments at her situation. Someone so close and dear to her that she can never have. She finally manages to squeak out a few words._

_“I… like… you…” she gasps awkwardly before falling apart again._

_“Is that all?” The comment catches her off guard. She whips her head up to see a coy grin along his face. “I like you too. We all do.”_

_She shakes her head. “No, this exceeds friendship.” His grin spreads to a full smile. He cranes upwards and places a soft kiss on her cheek._

_She sighs defeatedly. This is all they will ever be._

_“I know what you meant.” His words rouse her out of her self pity. At least he’s nice enough to not make her feel like a fool. “I feel the same. What started as an endearing friendship has transpired to... something more.” He rubs his thumb tenderly on the back of her own._

_“What do we do?” She asks both to him and herself. He muddles over the thought while she plunges right in. “I care too much about you as a person to let anything jeopardize our friendship.” Her hands squeeze tighter. A pained expression crosses her face. “Perhaps it’s better if I’m reassigned.” The sudden tightening around her wrist makes her jolt._

_“No. That would be tantamount to dismembering us.” He looks up woefully into her eyes. “I couldn’t bear it.”_

_She can’t contain herself any longer. She wraps her arms around his neck. She clings with every fiber of her being for fear that he may slip away. He pulls her torso into his, lovingly stroking her back. She lets heavy tears of frustration and relief that fall into the crook of his neck._

_He breathes into her neck and takes in her scent. Lavender, with hints of perspiration. He sighs in contentment as her gasps subside. He moves his hand up to stroke her hair. He nuzzles into her neck, softly kissing her collar bone. Her grasp loosens and her hands fall to his muscular shoulders, then his back._

_He makes his way up her neck and to her jaw line. They pull back, forehead to forehead, and stare into each other’s eyes. Brilliant emeralds peering into dusty hazelnuts. Looking into his eyes, she knows his feelings and desires are the same as hers._

_He cups her face in his hands. He wipes a stray tear with his thumb. They lean in. Their lips connect. It starts tender and apprehensive but soon their carnal desires rear up. A fire surges inside both of them. Her hand wraps around his back, drawing him closer so that she can taste more of him. Her other hand strokes up his neck to his hairline._

_He moans and draws her closer. Their tongues dance in delight at exploring each other. Suddenly, Kanon pulls back, panting. “I’m sorry.”_

_He shakes his head. “No need to apologize. Perhaps we went too fast.” The bulge in his pants and the wetness between her thighs screams that they haven’t gone fast enough. Kanon rests her forehead on his._

_“I think you’re right.” She hugs him tightly again. “Thanks for understanding.”_

_He kisses her softly on the cheek. “Certainly.” She pulls away and looks him in the eyes. Her own threaten to fill with tears again. He cups her face, shushing her lightly._

_“I’m so scared.” She admits before letting the tears fall._

_“Of what?” He asks, honestly confused._

_She inhales sharply. “I don’t know exactly. I’m so happy right now, I guess I’m just scared that any small thing can make it all disappear.” She sobs and shakes her head. “Listen to me. I’m a damn mess. How could you want this? If you leave now, I would completely understand.”_

_He picks her chin up and stares at her with a mix of hurt and endearment. “I’m not going anywhere.”_

\------------------------------ 

“You fucking liar!” Kanon pounds her fists against the brick wall, drawing bits of blood as she crumples to the ground. She brings her fists to her eyes as they well with tears of self pity. She would have much rather endured years of physical torture than deal with the wrenching of her heart.

A clash of cans nearby kicks her soldier sense back into action. She wipes her face and leans her head back against the wall. She sighs deeply against closed eyes.

“Sitting down on the job?” The gruff voice is instantly identifiable. She opens her eyes and whips them around to find the man she knew the words belonged to. 

A couple feet away a confident Gladio grins. “That’s not like you.” He teases. Kanon scrambles to her feet faster than she ever thought possible and launches into Gladio’s arms. She always loved how comforting his embrace was.

“Gladio!” Hot tears of happiness work their way up. He bear hugs her as he lets out a sigh of relief. 

“I heard there was a badass hunter chick in town and had to see for myself.” She senses something in his voice. His usual playfulness is there, but it’s masking some deep hurt. They pull apart.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” She examines the new scar on his face. “Some new marks for the ladies to adore, huh?” Gladio smirks.

“What about you?” The stroke of his fingers on her scar sends shivers down her back. “The others’ll barely recognize you.” Kanon’s eyes widen.

“They’re here?” Her voice more desperate than she would have liked.

Gladio ruffles his hair. “Yeah. Prompto’s out grabbing some supplies.” He pauses as he considers how to continue. “Ignis is back at the hotel.” She darts off as soon as she hears the words. “Kanon wait! There’s something you need to –“ His voice fades in the distance as Kanon sprints to the hotel. 

She enters to find Talcott tending the front. He smiles warmly, about to break in friendly conversation when he sees the panicked look on her face. “What room?” She barks.

“Two Twenty three.” Kanon rushes up the stairs. “Kanon-“ once again, cut off. She pauses at the door for a moment, attempting to compose herself, then barges right in. 

The room is dark. She strains her eyes to find Ignis. After one frantic scan of the room, she finds him, hands perched on the ledge against the window. “Gladio, mind the door.” Kanon takes a cautious step forward. “Gladio?” Ignis turns his head over his right shoulder.

“Ignis…” Her voice weak and raw. His body tenses. He turns back to the window. “Is that really you?” She stumbles forward, colliding with a chair. Ignis winces at the sound. She continues her pursuit cautiously. He doesn’t make a noise. 

“Ignis?” She whispers just behind him. She places her left hand on his left shoulder. He recoils at the touch. She pulls back. “It’s okay. I’m here.” She wraps her arms under his then over his chest. His heartbeat spikes then settles as he melts into her touch. He grabs her hand and rubs his thumb over it, just like before. She presses her head into his back, taking in his scent as tears fall. 

They stay like that for a few moments before Ignis lets out a sigh. “I’m glad you’re safe.” He pushes out. Something is off. The man before her is different from what she remembered. Battle worn, beaten, exhausted. And guarded. More than usual. She drops her arms.

“Ignis. Look at me.” He turns to the right, eschewing his face. She squeezes his left hand. “Ignis, please.” He turns slowly toward her touch. The moonlight illuminates his face, showing her the reason for his demeanor. His face scarred and his emerald eyes clouded behind darkened glasses. She chokes on an inhale. Ignis frowns at the noise, eyes downcast.

“If only I could.” His voice utterly broken. She touches his face. He recoils. He tries to turn away. 

She rubs her thumb along his jaw. “Let me see.” He complies. Turning back to her timidly. She drags her thumb across the scar on his lip. Next, she stokes his nose. His breathing becomes more labored. 

She reaches up for his glasses. He defensively draws up a hand to keep them in place. “Don’t.”

Kanon encircles his hand with hers. “It’s okay.” The tension slowly drains from his hand. She pulls off the glasses and tears fall from her eyes at the sight of her beloved so damaged. 

She goes to touch the scars but stops herself. Ignis’ eyes remain downcast. She plants a soft kiss on his lips. He returns the gesture cautiously. She rises on her tiptoes, wraps her arms around his neck and draws him in. “I’m so sorry. You’re safe now.”

He resists at first, but as the memories come flooding back he claws at her back and succumbs to his pent up emotions. She grits her teeth as the man she loves cries into her neck. Anger wells up inside of her at the person who caused this pain. Ignis’s legs buckle underneath him. Kanon braces as the pair slowly crumple to the floor.

His sobs come in waves as he struggles against his much needed breakdown. She strokes his hair and softly kisses his brow.

Joyful footsteps approach the door and push inside. “They only had regular Cleigne wheat, I hope that’s o– “ Prompto stops as he spies his friends on the floor. Kanon looks up to him with more sorrow in her eyes than he has ever seen. 

He drops the bags and rushes to their side. He stops short, unsure what to do. Kanon holds out her right hand. He takes it and falls to his knees. Kanon buries her face back into Ignis’ neck. Prompto struggles to hold himself in check and embraces both his friends. 

Gladio stands at the door, a single tear rolls down his cheek. “About damn time.” He sighs.


	2. Recounting The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanon and Gladio recap the last couple of months...

Kanon wakes some time later. When there is eternal darkness there is no such thing as morning. She looks around the room, getting her bearings. Prompto tosses and turns on the nearest bed. Struggling with his own demons no doubt. Gladio lies on the bed nearest the door. Arms folded over his chest, breathing deeply as he sleeps. 

Lastly she looks to Ignis, peacefully sleeping in her arms. For a minute he looks like his younger self. But then the moon flashes through the clouds, lighting up his battered face. Kanon bites her lip, keeping the tears at bay. She strokes Ignis’ hair as she used to. The tension in his face eases. She smiles. 

She looks to the moon. “How did we get here?” She whispers aloud. A snore from Gladio shakes the room. Kanon braces against the noise as Gladio stirs. He sits up and rubs his face. Kanon stares at him wide eyed. He catches her gaze.

“Hey.” He mumbles.

“Hey.” She squeaks. 

Gladio sweeps his feet to the floor. “How is he?” Kanon looks to Ignis. Thankfully he still sleeps.

“You tell me.” She looks to Gladio, desperate for answers.

“It was Altissia. We were in charge of evacuation while Noct forged the covenant.” He makes his way to the small table and sips from a glass of water. 

“It was chaos. We got separated. When the dust settled, we found each other. We were all a mess, but Iggy was the worst.” He looks to Kanon briefly. “He doesn’t talk about it. He’s always been like that though. Putting everyone else before himself. Bastard.” He grips his glass. “What about you? That’s no garula love bite.”

She sighs, playing with Ignis’ hair once more. “The Niffs…” 

Gladio responds with a raised eyebrow, wanting more information. 

She shakes her head. “Let’s just leave it at that for now.”

Gladio goes to his friend and kneels beside her. “No sense reliving past horrors, huh?” She smiles warmly at his comforting words and leans her head into his shoulder. 

“Thanks. For everything. For coming back. For bringing them back.” He pats her head. 

“Anytime kid. You woulda kicked my ass if I didn’t.” They both chuckle softly, easily sliding back into their old ways. Ignis shifts at the noise. Kanon rubs his cheek to lull him back to sleep. “You’re good with him. Always have been.”

Her smile drops. “I thought I lost him. But now that he’s here… this just seems so much more cruel.”

Gladio gives her shoulder a hard squeeze. “He’ll get through this. We all will.”

“You’ve become quite the papa bear.”

“Someone had to look after these guys.”

“I though that was Iggy’s job.” She smiles briefly, but it fades just as quickly as it came.

“Yeah, well, he’s gonna have to let people look after him for a change.”

“Good luck getting _him_ to agree to that.”

“Tell me about it.” They chuckle again. This time Prompto jolts up. His wide eyes search the room in a panic. He calms when he sees the others, emitting an audible sigh. 

“You scared me there for a minute.” He swipes his legs over the edge and casts a glance at the trio on the floor. “He doin’ okay?”

Kanon nods. “He’s exhausted.” She swipes his cheek with her thumb. “But he’ll be okay.” She looks to Gladio with a smile. “We all will.” Prompto’s usual sparkle returns to his eyes. 

“Hey big guy, how ‘bout you and I find some food.” Gladio nods and gets up.

“The vendors are still great. Tell them I sent you and they’ll give you a discount.”

“You’re a pretty big deal, aren’t you?” Gladio teases. Kanon shrugs.

“Give it time and you will be too.” She winks. 

“C’mon Prompto, I hear some cup noodles calling my name.”

“You’re lucky Ignis can’t hear you right now.” Prompto jokes. The pair stride to the door. “You want anything?”

Kanon shakes her head. “I’ve got all I need right here.” She smiles warmly at the men as they leave. “We’ve all grown so much.” She whispers to herself.

The clicking of the door is faint, but enough to rouse Ignis from his slumber. His eyelids flutter and his brow ruffles in confusion. He kicks Kanon off him out of instinct and raises his fists in a defensive motion. 

Kanon grabs her gut at the rather forceful maneuver. She coughs. “Who are you? What have you done with him?!” His voice is frantic and panicked, as if waking from a nightmare, unable to discern what is real. Kanon finally suppresses her cough, but keeps her distance.

“Ignis…” She calmly offers. 

Recognition coats his face. “Kay?” Happiness flows through her at the use of her pet name. “So it, wasn’t a dream?” He sighs defeatedly then rises with the aid of the banister as he cautiously feels his way forward.

She rushes to grab his hand. “No, it wasn’t. I’m here. I’m right here.” His hand rises to her face, feeling the familiar skin. He wraps his arms around her and cradles her head to his chest.

“I feared I lost you too.” He wraps his arms tighter, pushing the air from her lungs. His sense return to him and he releases her. “Gladio. Prompto.”

“They went out for food. It’s just us.” He holds her at arms length. She studies the look of consternation on his face. 

“I wish I could see your face. One last time.” She pulls his hands to her cheek, allowing him to see with his hands. 

“You can.” He runs his fingers across her jawline. He scrapes his thumb over her lips. She kisses it gently. He continues mapping her face. Her nose. Her cheek bones. He pauses at her eyes, then timidly swipes his thumbs over her lids before making their way to her ears and down her neck.

“You’re just as beautiful as I remember.” He continues to her collar bone. Next her shoulders. He freezes as he feels her massive scar. He lifts up her left arm and delicately traces the scar all the way to her thumb. He brings it to his lips and kisses it softly. “What happened to you?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” She whispers. 

“My own misguided attempt to change fate.” He mutters. 

She brings her hand to his scarred eye and swipes her thumb on his cheek. “I’m so sorry.” She rises and kisses him. He jerks at first, but quickly, forcefully, returns the gesture. They kiss passionately. Time only making them grow more desperate for the other. 

Hot tears stream down Kanon’s cheek down to their lips. Ignis pulls away. “I’m sorry. I suppose we can’t just pick up where we left off.” 

Kanon shakes her head. “No, it’s not that.” She struggles for the right words. “I just, I can’t stand seeing you like this.”

Ignis frowns. “I know, I must look a mess.”

“It’s not that. You’re still a fox.” A soft smile crosses his lips as she continues. “But, after last night –“ His smiles fades. She traces his scar. “I know this is more than skin deep, and it kills me to think of what you’ve been through.” She sobs. 

He stokes the scar on her thumb. “I feel the same. What you’ve had to endure… I can’t bear it.” He grips her hand. 

She nods. “We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

“Indeed.”

“But for now...” She guides him upwards then leads him to the bed. He sits apprehensively. She removes his shoes and pushes him back. “Lets get some rest.” Tension falls from his face. He holds out his hand for her as he scoots to the side. 

She nestles in next to him. A protective hand drapes over her midsection. She clasps her hand over his. Their legs intertwine and they wedge closer together. Ignis kisses her shoulder softly. “I’ve missed you.” Kanon smiles, kisses his hand and they slowly drift to sleep with contented smiles.


	3. Ruptured Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanon wakes with a start, and so does Ignis...

Kanon wakes with a start, momentarily forgetting where she is. The hot breath at her neck jolts her memory. She looks to the hand around her waist and instantly relaxes. Ignis. She’s got him back. She turns slowly to face him. He shifts, but remains asleep. 

She studies his face as his brow furrows. She places a hand on his chest and his features relax. She rests her head on his chest. He reflexively draws her in closer. 

She plays with the buttons on his shirt and pops it open. She’s not prepared for the sight. His taut body is peppered with scars, bruises and blemishes. His whole body took a beating. She pries open his shirt and runs over the injuries with her hand. 

Suddenly, Ignis snaps awake. With frantic eyes, he snatches her wrist, bending it to the point of nearly breaking. 

“Ignis. Ow. Stop. It’s me!” Kanon tries to snap him out of it, but she is powerless. His strength is incredible. Kanon tries to get out of his grasp but he straddles her and pins her to the bed. Kanon continues to struggle. “Ignis, you’re hurting me!” His other hand goes for her neck, clutching her collar. 

_Suddenly, the room goes dark. Ignis fades and is replaced with an Imperial soldier. He tightens his grip on her collar and smirks at the devious deeds he’s about to commit._

In a full blown panic, Kanon resorts to instinctual movements. “STOP!” She slaps him as hard as she can across his right cheek. He stops. Blinks, as if it will help. Confusion sweeps over her face, but Kanon can’t comfort him. His right hand relinquishes it’s grip on her shirt collar. His left releases shakily from her wrist. 

Sweat drips down his troubled face. Recognition slowly seeps in. He cautiously inches a reassuring hand forward. 

“I…” He begins. Kanon takes advantage of the shift in weight and tosses him off and onto the bed. She runs out of the room, crying loudly. “Kay!”

Ignis holds his hands up to his face as if he can still see them. “What have I done?” He slips off the bed and clutches his head in his hands. 

Kanon bolts out of the room and down the stairs. She doesn’t even acknowledge Prompto and Gladio as she barrels through them. 

“Kanon!” Gladio tries to snatch her, but she’s too quick. He shoots a concerned look up to their room. “Prompto, follow her. I’ll get Iggy.” Prompto darts after Kanon in a flash.

Gladio clambers up the stairs as fast as a man of his stature can. The door to their room is wide open. He charges in and sees Ignis on the floor, clutching his head. Shaking. He goes to him, but keeps his distance. 

“Hey. It’s me. What happened?” Ignis shakes his head, not willing to speak. “Iggy, tell me!” He normally wouldn’t be so rough and demanding with Ignis, but extraordinary circumstances…

“Gladio,” he slowly raises his head. An angry welt ghosts the right side of his face. “What have I done?”

“You tell me. Kay ran out of here like the place was on fire.” Ignis grimaces and tentative remorse runs through him.

“Is she, okay?” 

“She looked pretty shaken up, Prompto’s getting her.”

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t bring her back here.”

“What’re you talking about? Why wouldn’t we?”

“Gladio, I’m telling you, you bring her back here and I’m going to kill her.” He says it with utmost certainty. Not a threat. Not evil. An unchangeable, terrible eventuality. 

“The hell are you talking about? What happened with you guys? Why do you want to kill her?”

“I don’t _want_ to. I just know what I will.”

Gladio grabs Ignis by the shoulders and pushes him against the bed. “Alright, enough with the cryptic bullshit. What did you do to her?”

“A nightmare. A flashback. Call it what you will. Thankfully she had the good sense to slap me before I was able to do something, unthinkable…”

Gladio lets go of Ignis. “No way.”

“It’s for her own safety Gladio. I can’t be around her.”

“You’re just gonna give up?”

“There’s no other choice.”

Gladio punches the dresser. “Like hell there isn’t! After everything, after all we’ve been through, you’re just gonna throw away one of the only good things you have left?!”

“It’s the only way to keep her safe!” Ignis’s temper starts to flare. 

“Bullshit!” Gladio glares as Ignis. He lowers his gaze at the reprimand. Gladio softens. “Isn’t she worth fighting for?”

“Of course. But, if I loose control again…” He holds his hands in front of him then looks towards Gladio’s voice. “I can’t fail her too.”

Gladio places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “We’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.” Ignis looks away from his friend.

\------------------------------ 

Kanon finally collapses in an alley after tripping over a garbage barrel. She braces herself with her battered wrist only to have it ache all the more. 

She bawls. It’s not the pain in her wrist as much as the pain in her heart. Ignis had scared her. He _scared_ her. To the point of her having flashbacks to her torture. And she hit him. How could she do that?

She’s so far in her head she doesn’t hear Prompto approach.

“Where’s the fire?”

She bolts up to look at Prompto. He’s not prepared for the deluge emanating from her eyes. He immediately kneels to her, spies her hurt wrist, and places a caring hand on her shoulder. She pounces on him and hugs for dear life, crying into his shoulder. 

Prompto freezes. He’s never seen her this distraught. He pats her back timidly.

“Uh, h-hey. It’s okay. Umm, say, why don’t we patch up your hand?”

Kanon releases him and silently looks at her wrist. Crippled and bruised. She turns away, grimacing, and hands it to Prompto. He deftly pulls out a wrap and gets to work.

“So, uh, what happened?”

“Ignis. He… I don’t know…”

“Ignis did this?”

Kanon nods curtly.

“I don’t get it. Were you in danger or something and he tried to get you out of the way?”

She shakes her head adamantly. “No. We were sleeping and he just, out of no where, grabbed me. He wouldn’t let go. I was scared.” She cowers her face away.

“How’d you get away?” An innocent question, but loaded.

Kanon studies her left hand. She can still feel the sting. She clenches her fist. “I – I don’t know what came over me. He went for my throat and I didn’t see him anymore.” 

“What d’you mean?” He asks.

“I saw _him_. An Imperial soldier. It was like it was happening all over again.” She buries her face as she shakes.

Prompto stops mending her wrist. “I’m sorry.” He lets out a frustrated sigh that hangs for a moment. “We never even asked you about what happened back in Insomnia. I don’t think any of us really wanted to know.”

“And I didn’t want to talk about it. I still don’t think I can.”

“I don’t think he can either. Since, you know, I can’t imagine what’s going on in his head. Or in yours...” He sees Kanon’s disheartened look. “We’ve been through a lot. We’ll help each other get through it.” 

“I don’t think I can go back.”

“What? Why not?”

“I hurt him Prompto. He needed me and I abandoned him. I’m a terrible person. He must hate me.” She buries her head into her knees. 

“Hey, this is Iggy we’re talking about. He could never hate you. I bet he’s dying to see you right now.”

She eyes him cruelly. “Wanna bet?” His eyes drop. 

His smile fades as he finishes wrapping her wrist. He speaks softly as if not to spook her. “Look, this is new for all of us. It’s hard, you know.” He gingerly wraps his hands around hers. She looks into his eyes, the most comforting they have ever been. “We’ll get through this.” 

“Will we?” Almost a whisper. He offers a tight smile. It’s enough to push her over the edge again. She wraps her arms around Prompto’s neck savagely. He pats her and smiles.

“Of course we will.” He pauses, then chuckles. “Gladio’ll beat us senseless if we don’t.” She spits out a laugh forcefully and erupts into uncontrollable laughter. She pulls herself away from Prompto. He smiles. “Let’s get you home.”

Prompto stands and offers her his hand. She takes is warmly and rises, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walk. “Thanks Prompto.”

“It’s what I’m here for!” His optimism can’t help but make her believe it will all be okay.

\------------------------------ 

Gladio sits Ignis down at the table and pours him a cup of Ebony. “Here.” He gruffly shoves the drink into his friend’s hand.

Ignis takes it silently and sips, deep in concentration.

“The hell’s taking them so long?”

“Perhaps she chose wisely and fled.”

Gladio slams his hand on the table, rattling the tea cups. “I thought I told you to stop it with that bullshit! She’s coming back if it means I have to drag her scrawny little ass back here and –“

Prompto throws the door open. “We’re back!” He boasts loudly interrupting Gladio’s tirade. 

Ignis and Kanon avert their eyes from each other. Trying to make themselves as small as possible. Kanon nervously rubs her bicep. Gladio stomps towards her. She cautiously looks up. He surveys her, searching her face. He looks down to see her bandaged hand. He sighs and pulls her in close. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers. She chokes back sobs. “But don’t run. He needs you. We all do.” He releases her and pulls her toward the table. Time for the lecture. “Look, what happened was an accident. We’ll watch out so that it doesn’t happen again, but right now, you two need to talk. C’mon Prompto, lets get dinner.”

“You’re leaving?!” Kanon’s voice cracks.

“You guys need some alone time.” Gladio doesn’t look back as he ushers Prompto out and shuts the door. 

Kanon’s heart races. She looks to Ignis and begins to shake. As if sensing this, he uncrosses his legs and places his hands in his lap. He keeps his head low. 

“How bad is it?” He pushes out. 

His concern for her is more than she can take. She struggles to hold herself together. “It’s fine.”

Ignis erupts. “It bloody well isn’t!” He snaps his head toward her. “I hurt you. I could have killed you. Don’t brush it aside as if it were nothing.”

His anger scares her. What happened to the man she knew? To the man she loved? “Ignis…”

He sighs, he went too far. “My apologies. I’m angry with myself and projecting that onto you.” He looks away then adds a quiet afterthought. “You don’t deserve this.”

She gathers her courage to face him straight on. She kneels to his level. “I decide what I deserve.” He snaps his head to the sound of her voice.

“Kanon…”

“No Ignis, listen. I’m not gonna lie. You scared me back there. A lot. Frankly I’m still a little scared.” He hangs his head. She lifts up his chin with her good hand. “But what scares me more is the thought of not having you around. Of abandoning you when you’re clearly hurting.” He gives her a sad smile and wraps her hand in his. She quivers at his touch and lowers her head. “I’m so ashamed of what I did. You needed me and I ran.”

“The last thing I want to do is hurt you in any way. I was trying to convince Gladio that it would be best if you stayed away.” 

“Is that really what you want?” She asks quietly. 

“No. I would much rather we weather this storm together.”

“Then lets do it. I can’t say it’s gonna be easy. I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be downright awful some times, but I think it’ll be best for both of us.” She lifts her face to his and kisses his cheek. “I don’t think I can face what happened to me on my own.” 

“I apologize if I brought up some of those memories for you.”

“Don’t be. I’m sure I did the same to you.” She takes in a heavy breath. “Should we, start there?”

Ignis responds by removing his hand from hers and sitting up straight. He places his hands on his thighs. “I got separated from the others. The longer I took to reach Noct, the more emotionally compromised I became. When I finally reached him…” He lets out a deep sigh. “I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

She slides back into the other chair, not wanting to break his concentration. 

“I naively thought I could change fate, and though the Kings granted me temporary strength, they left me these marks to contemplate my foolishness for the rest of my days.”

A moment of silence passes between them.

“When you went for my throat, you stopped being you. I was back in captivity, you were with the Empire, and you were about to…” her voice trail as she tries to hold back tears. Ignis’s hands clench. “I’m sorry, I, I can’t…” She buries her face in her hands.

Ignis stands and walks to her, stopping what he hopes is a few paces from her. She doesn’t notice. He kneels down and gropes forward for her hand. He grabs her knee instead. She jumps at the tickling contact. Her hands fly away and she searches for his face. 

He frowns, his attempt at comfort failed. She grabs his hand to reassure him, but the look of consternation remains. His grip tightens. “I’m truly sorry for all you’ve been through.” He pushes out. 

“I know. I’m sorry too. For everything.” She falls to her knees and wraps her arms around his neck. He pulls her in at the waist, refusing to let her go again. She sinks her face into his neck and sobs. Her body periodically shakes.

Ignis takes the time to absorb everything about her. The smell of her hair. The sound of her cries. The feel of her weight in his arms. He consumes everything about her to cement it into his memory to ensure that he will never mistake her for anyone other than herself. He can’t have another morning like the one he just went through. 

The tremors subside from her body. Her breathing evens. Her grip loosens. Before too long, she’s fallen asleep. Ignis takes a moment to imagine her face as he kisses her cheek. 

He props himself up and adjusts his grip. He keeps a hand around her waist while another grabs her legs. He pops his right foot on the ground and pushes himself up. He stumbles backwards into the table, his balance still needing some work. Kanon stirs in his arms and rests her head on his chest. 

“I would love to keep you here, my dear, but I’m afraid I won’t remember it’s you when I wake.” Kanon nuzzles deeper into his chest. The gesture nearly causes him to rethink his plan. However, he strides to his bed and cautiously lowers her to it like a child. 

She shifts and her face twists as her warmth and comfort is pulled away, but she eventually settles. He pulls a blanket on top of her and wishes he could see her face as she lets out a sigh. 

He pads his way back over to the table and continues drinking his Ebony.


End file.
